Artista
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Chinatsu sentía orgullo de su peculiar "Arte", pero Ayano ya no soportando tanto "Despliegue artístico" dice su opinión... ¿Cómo lo tomará la pelirrosa? ¿Cómo hará Ayano? ¿Saldrá de ésta o afrontará las consecuencias? Esto y mucho más en este one shot


Era la vispera de la feria escolar en Nanamori, Chinatsu estaba pintando con gran esmero y sacrificio como poniendo su sudor y lágrimas en una gráfica que se le designó para un mural en uno de los salones de la escuela, la pelirrosa era muy conocida por su arte… Si es que se le llamaba así.

Cerca de ella estaba Ayano que supervisaba la gráfica asignada a las chicas de primer año la cual consistía en un gato humanoide tomando de la mano a dos niños por un sendero lleno de flores y arcoíris pero… Una cosa era una idea y otra era el arte y el arte de Chinatsu era… Era… Era bizarro.

A simple vista pareciera que era el dibujo designado pero… Desgraciadamente era… Era ver como una persona descuartizaba a un pobre animal o en su defecto, un homenaje a la aberración humana y el arte de Chinatsu era más que eso. Una mirada a ese estilo de dibujo artístico y ya estaría ahorcándose en un árbol o en un poste.

La pelirrosa miraba con gran orgullo sus últimos toques, en este caso el gato humanoide mientras la desafortunada Ayano miraba con sombra azul en su rostro el tan famoso mural… Quería que la tierra la tragara o mínimamente estar cerca de su novia Kyoko la cual estaba ocupada en un doujinshi con motivo de la feria pero… Por desgracia supervisaba en cómo iban los standes como los puntos a aclarar como los preparativos a la feria escolar.

La vicepresidenta estaba de paso desafortunado al encontrarse con tan gran talentosa artista de primer año

-Ah Sugiura-senpai, que gusto verla- Saludó Chinatsu con una sonrisa de orgullo como dedicación- Hice todo el mural designado

La joven con una ceja alzada como la compostura y quizás la cordura bien mantenida el famoso mural… Era el Apocalipsis ante su persona pero no debía poner un término ofensivo, era sabido que Chinatsu tenía un carácter algo fuerte cuando se trataba de una crítica o una opinión por muy leve… Quería salir ilesa o de lo contrario no viviría para contarlo y sin comer melocotón y frutos rojos con ron con pasas (Ustedes me entienden).

La pelirrosa con gran alegría le mostraba a su senpai su obra de arte

-Y bien, Sugiura- Senpai, ¿Acaso yo soy la mejor dibujante?- Pareciera absurdo pero hasta los dibujos algo yuri de Kyoko tenían gracia y estilo que eso

-Umm… Yoshikawa-san- Se rascaba la nuca- ¿Acaso te diste cuenta que sólo hiciste…-Debía ser discreta o la iba pasar muy mal-… Una mujer bonita de… pechos grandes y orejitas de zorro?

-Sí, ¿Y?

-Pues esto… Es que… - Ladeaba constantemente la mirada- No es tan… Detallado

-¡Oh ya entiendo!- Exclamó la pelirrosa de coletas y en menos añadió más horror, digo, más detalle a su aborto, digo, dibujo, le añadió una cola, cosa que atormentó, digo, impresionó a Ayano

-¿Ve senpai? Le puse una cola de zorro

-Yoshikawa-san…- Sentía un fuerte mareo, juraría que quería ir al baño- Mira, no quería decirte eso desde hace mucho por temor a herir tus sentimientos pero tu dibujo… Tu arte es… Es… Es…

Tomó algo de aire mientras rezaba mentalmente, miró algo severa a su kouhai, ni modo, tenía que aceptar en su cara lo que se vendría después

-Tu arte es… ¡Es terrible, ¿Ok?!

-¡…!

-Cómo escuchaste, es muy, muy horrible, ¿Ok?- Ya tenía una de esas intimidantes con la que hacía temblar a todo el mundo hasta Kyoko pero relajó esa mirada hasta llegar a una de preocupación como si quisiese darle un buen consejo, notaba como un pequeño aire de molestia pero eso era para su bien.

-Pero no te lo tomes a mal, Yoshikawa-san- Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y llena de su humildad poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su kouhai o quizás una camarada, pues desde que Kyoko como las demás hicieron en club de entrenamiento y en su ahora noviazgo, como momentos vividos entre las once chicas, pues hacía que entre todas más que una pandilla, eran como una familia y la familia se ayuda mutuamente.

-Yoshikawa-san, lo que te dije pues es apenas el primer paso, tienes una vida por delante y tienes todo el derecho de pulir tu estilo y perfeccionarlo

-¿Perfeccionar?

-Así es- Asintió- Lo más importante es que disfrutes haciéndolo mientras sigas amando lo que tú haces o lo que te gusta y eso nadie te lo va a evitar

En ese instante Chinatsu estaba con la mano al mentón viendo "Su obra" y luego a su senpai, después lo pensó por unos dos o tres minutos, quizás era una opinión o un buen consejo pero…

-Lo entiendo Sugiura-senpai

-Me alegro que lo entiendas…

-Bueno… Cómo decirlo… Suena como mis amigos en primaria, siempre diciendo que mis dibujos son terribles, que sangran los ojos…-De pronto frunció el ceño pero gritó al estilo anime con venas de por medio- ¡Deja de apuñar al negro por criticar tu dibujo!

-¿Apuñalaste a una persona?- Preguntó Ayano algo aterrada por la declaración fuerte de su kouhai

-Sí senpai, felicidades soy una racista, ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

Una sola palabra o dos términos para definir esa tensión que se vivía en estos momentos: Terquedad y necedad, Chinatsu demostraba ser oídos sordos y vista gorda ante una crítica, si es que la pobre lo definiera así, pues no quería hacerla sentir mal, quería motivarle pero… Era algo orgullosa.

-Entonces lo que dices es que…

-Senpai, es usted una hate…

-¿…?- La pelimorada alzó una ceja y hasta sentiría un tic ahí

-Como lo oyó, a usted no le agrada mi arte

-Pero, Yoshikawa-san, es que…

-Se nota que usted está celosa de mi habilidad artística pero no tiene que criticarme por eso- Sonreía con arrogancia como de manera despectivamente a la pobre vicepresidenta la cual estaba sin poder tener algo que refutar o aclarar, se maldecía por meterse en algo que no nunca debía hacerse.

-Si fuera usted aprovecharía este momento, deberías usar sus celos para mejorar su arte, estoy segura de que podrá ser una gran artista y una gran dibujante, no tan buena como yo por supuesto

Ayano tenía un tic nervioso, de alguna manera nerviosamente sin que la chica pelirrosa se diese cuenta miraba algo, no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo, pero quería librarse de esto… Lotería, Kyoko haciendo una broma tonta a Chizuru, perfecto, no era bueno mentir pero era un riesgo de vida o muerte, un sí o sí.

Chinatsu notaba el extraño silencio de su senpai, ahora era el momento para salir con vida

-Sugiura-senpai, ¿Está bien? ¿Pasa algo entre Kyoko y usted?

Perfecto, era el momento de actuar…

-Sí, eh… Ya sabes, Toshino Kyoko y yo pues estamos pasando un mal rato, ya sabes cómo es ella en ocasiones y haces me saca del quicio, lo comprendes, ¿No?

-Ah, ya veo- La pelirrosa se calmó en cuestión de nada mientras Ayano sonrió de manera tonta mientras estrechaba su mano con la de su senpai, estaba sonriendo por haberse librado de un peso encima, sin duda toparse con Chinatsu era una sentencia a muerte o un intento premeditado de suicidarse.

-Pues lo siento, senpai, no debí haberla tratado así

-No, no… Soy yo la que debe disculparse, no debí criticar tus bonitos dibujos- De nueva cuenta miró a Kyoko riendo mientras habían otras chicas, Ayano las conocía bien, eran de un circulo literario en las comiket, al parecer el talento, el BUEN talento natural de su novia daba mucho de qué hablar.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Iré a ver cómo están los demás standes, nos vemos

-Nos vemos, senpai- La pelirrosa se despidió de su amiga y volvió a mirar su peculiar obra de arte, no había ningún fallo en lo que hacía, para nada, hasta Tomoko la elogiaba aunque para este caso era mejor callarse y seguir la vida, nada debía existir como una boba opinión.

En efecto todo aquel que veía o se topaba con ese singular e interesante retrato y potencial demostrado quedaba azul o verde de la impresión, con una sonrisa temblorosa y un pulgar alzado hecho con dificultad, no había excepción en edad y sexo, siempre era "Agradable" ver algo "Bonito" por segundos, menos de cinco para ser exacto.

No se preocupen, la persona que dio mucho de qué hablar y heroína por las circunstancias era Kyoko hasta incluso uno que otro grupo literario se interesó en contratarla hasta una editorial de manga le solicitó un one shot como su carta de presentación, Chinatsu obviamente sintió algo de envidia pero era su amiga y se notaba que tenía un camino que trazar y seguir.

Quizás era molesta en ocasiones, más cuando interactuaba con Yui que era su amor platónico, pero era una gran virtud que fuera de ideas bastante libres y geniales pero en ocasiones se pasaba de lanzas con sus locuras, era envidia de la sana y un gran aprecio para su amiga, sin duda alguna le deseaba lo mejor y más cuando ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la otaku la cual sonreía con el guiño de un ojo y mirando.

Un genuino y verdadero talento como el esfuerzo duro de una chica loca de buen corazón.


End file.
